


Rhopalocera

by starri



Series: BAP bingo 2k15 [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri/pseuds/starri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Yongguk supposes he should have remembered that nothing ever goes well when Himchan’s eyes are deliberately wide and brimming with innocence. </p><p>- for outdoors prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhopalocera

**Author's Note:**

> hella late because idk how to write sex so the Outdoor Sex prompt gave me quite a bit of trouble;;

“Okay,” Yongguk whispers “Himchan, listen to me. Are you listening? I am going to remove my hand, and you are going to keep quiet, okay? You are not to yell, understand? Nod if you do.”

With wide honest eyes, Himchan nods obediently - or tries to with Yongguk’s hand still clamped over his lips.

In hindsight, Yongguk supposes he should have remembered that nothing ever goes well when Himchan’s eyes are deliberately wide and brimming with innocence.

As soon as Yongguk is no longer pressing down on his face, Himchan half screams “Ha!” with terrifying triumph and half leaps, half rolls towards their tent opening. Panicking, Yongguk clambers after him, hands scrambling and grabbing. There’s not much room to begin with, and their legs tangle with the strewn sleeping bags. Somehow, Himchan’s ankle is hooked behind his knee, and his palm is pressed on Himchan’s jaw and they fall the short distance to the floor of the tent, impossibly tangled. Himchan laughs breathlessly against him as Yongguk succeeds in pinning Himchan under him again.

 

 

 

The thing is, Kim Himchan’s gigantic streak of mischief is only matched by his complete lack of shame. So when two campers sharing their camp ground decided to sneak off at two A.M. and … well, become closer to nature, Himchan immediately decides that sensible courses of actions includes: confrontation, filming, pranking or all of the above.

Yongguk subsequently decides that Himchan is completely bat-shit crazy and he needs to stop this madman from leaving their tent - which might just save himself a lifetime of embarrassment. Then again, it might not. One never knows with Kim Himchan.

 

 

 

The worse part of all this is that they pitched their tent right on the edge of the camp ground. So their struggles are conducted to the soundtrack of someone who isn’t afraid to be vocal about sexual gratification. That is, Yongguk thought that was the worst part until Himchan winks at him, and suddenly Yongguk’s world quite literally spins out of control.

There’s a moment of terrifying disorientation, and all of Yongguk’s breath escapes in a gasp as Himchan easily flips them over and slams him against the ground, one elbow digging harshly into his lungs.

“You’re getting too skinny.” Himchan tells him, laughing breathlessly. Yongguk nods, still trying to get his breath back. He really needs to work on his muscle mass if _Kim Himchan_ can wrestle him to the ground so easily. And then – and then -

 

He’s still immobile under Himchan, and this close, Himchan’s face looks different – the blur of features in darkness brings out something sharp in the creases of the eyes, the eyes and the needle sharp gaze that pins Yongguk like a butterfly to a display board. His exhale is like the brush of wings on Yongguk’s cheek, and the air is thick with too many thoughts, too much uncertainty. The infinite possibilities the future offers seem to open to Yongguk at that moment, unfurling their petals to the intensity of Himchan’s eyes, and the weight of it overwhelms him, renders him motionless.

It’s a moment suspended precariously over causality, a moment where the tipping point is marked by what Yongguk supposes people call a life altering decision.

 

They’ve been here before, for years they’ve tread this line, swimming on the edges of blurred boundaries. But now – now there is this moment where the boundary becomes sharp and clear and Yongguk finds that he doesn’t have the energy to keep walking it, but he still isn’t sure if he has the courage to put one definitive foot over that line – isn’t sure if Himchan is willing to follow where he leads.

 

Himchan leans down and kisses him like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and the moment tips, tips Yongguk far into a sea of wondrous uncertainty, clinging to the lifeline that is Himchan.

 

 

Somewhere beyond their camp ground, the low moans suddenly breaks into a high keening sound. Himchan sits up immediately, face sudden alit again with mischief, leaving Yongguk disorientated.

Most things Himchan does leaves Yongguk disorientated, now that he comes to think about it.

“That sounded like Youngjae, _oh my god_ –“ Himchan whispers.

“Himchan, _no_ –“ Yongguk says desperately and wraps his arms around Himchan’s middle as Himchan makes a grab at their camera.


End file.
